Endless Dream
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quase um ano se passou desde que ambos tornaram-se um casal, e, no entanto... foi tudo um sonho ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/T:** Bleach, assim como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Kubo Tite; enfim, o de sempre...

**N/T 2: **A fic** "**Endless Dream" também não me pertence, e sim a Kakashi-Sharingan; o autor me deu a autorização para traduzir a fic.

* * *

**ENDLESS DREAM**

- Kurosaki-kun, você gostaria... ?

- Eu sinto muito, Inoue, mas não vai ser possível. Estou ocupado...

Quantas vezes ela já não havia escutado a mesma coisa ? Orihime Inoue não saberia responder.

Já havia se passado quase um ano desde aquela noite, quase um ano desde que ele chegara à sua porta, e sem maiores explicações, a beijara. Já fazia quase um ano desde que Ichigo Kurosaki e Orihime Inoue haviam se tornado, oficialmente, um casal, e, durante todo aquele ano, não podia ter sido melhor: eram o casal perfeito, aos olhos de todos os seus amigos e, desde que haviam confessado os seus sentimentos, sempre haviam sido capazes de confiarem um no outro. Tiveram problemas em algumas ocasiões, claro, mas comparado aos que tiveram de passar antes de estarem juntos, os problemas que surgiram depois foram envolvidos em um relacionamento que parecia tão trivial que, por mais de uma vez, quando alguns de seus amigos, que sequer faziam idéia do que eles passaram durante tanto tempo , falavam que estavam passando por uma crise de relacionamento, eles não podiam fazer mais do que sorrir sem dar importância. Durante quase um ano, tudo estivera perfeitamente bem, onde o maior dos problemas não passava mais do que um pequeno inconveniente...

Mas isso tinha mudado.

Ela não sabia quando, nem como e nem porque, mas há várias semanas o comportamento de seu namorado havia se tornado tão estranho que quase não o reconhecia. Ele evitava-a constantemente, não respondia aos seus telefonemas e, quando parecia que ela havia conseguido um tempo para ficarem a sós e então poder falar com ele, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados parecia conseguir, de algum modo, envolver-se em algo que o impedia de estar com ela. Logo no início, Inoue não havia dado maior importância a isso: sabia o quanto era importante para Ichigo estudar e tirar boas notas nos exames, e o quanto ele levava a sério as suas responsabilidades, tanto aquelas de um estudante normal quanto as de Shinigami substituto, e sabia perfeitamente o quão difícil era conciliar ambas as coisas, e ainda assim ter tempo para o que havia entre eles. Mais de uma vez eles já haviam falado sobre esse assunto, mas, apesar de tudo, em nenhum momento haviam chegado ao ponto de se distanciarem tanto.

Quando passaram-se mais semanas e seu namorado continuou evitando-a, ela começou a perguntar-lhe sobre o que estava acontecendo, o que podia estar mantendo Ichigo afastado dela, e tratou de procurar uma explicação: seu namorado não parecia querer lhe dizer nada, e por isso recorreu aos amigos que ambos tinham em comum. Tatsuki-chan, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, até mesmo Kuchiki-san... mas todos pareciam estar determinados a permitir que a jovem se informasse sobre o que estava acontecendo, e, quando ela falava sobre Ichigo, todos pareciam olhar em outra direção e mudar de assunto.

Não era preciso dizer que aquela situação não era uma que a fizesse sentir-se confortável, muito pelo contrário. E, no fim, inclusive ela começou a considerar a possibilidade de que não estivesse acontecendo nada e que, simplesmente, o que eles tinham havia se desgastado; que aquele ano havia sido um sonho que tinha durado bastante, que Kurosaki-kun havia feito o possível para que funcionasse, mas que, apesar de seus esforços, não havia sido possível... que seus amigos sabiam de tudo e só por não quererem machucá-la, estavam ocultando-lhe isso, tentando fazer com que ela esquecesse a respeito desse assunto.

Mas Orihime Inoue não estava disposta a deixar que tudo acabasse daquele jeito, não depois do que eles haviam passado para ficarem juntos, não depois dos anos de dúvidas, medos e inseguranças... não depois de ter tocado o céu com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela não ia permitir que tudo tivesse um ponto final sem lutar. Estava claro que algo acontecia com Kurosaki-kun, e, se fosse esse o caso, iria averiguar isso, a qualquer custo, independente do que tivesse de fazer para isso, e se os meios convencionais não funcionassem, então teria de usar táticas muito, muitíssimo mais agressivas.

Quando, naquela mesma tarde, ela foi à casa de sua melhor amiga, a expressão do rosto de Tatsuki-chan deixava bem claro que ela não a esperava. Em seus gestos estava desenhada uma expressão de terror que por um instante a surpreendeu, mas ela estava decidida a não deixar que isso a detivesse. Apesar das súplicas de Tatsuki-chan, para que elas encontrassem em outra ocasião, e de suas tentativas de convencê-la de que aquele não era o momento mais adequado para conversar, Inoue não estava disposta a ceder, e, após alguns minutos, depois de ter lançado mão de um nível de astúcia que ela não sabia que possuía, e que passava por correr, pelo colégio, rumores de que sua amiga estava interessada por Chizuru, com as conseqüências que isso implicava, a jovem conseguiu passar entre sua amiga e a porta do quarto, enquanto ela se recuperava do choque, e abria caminho pela escadaria, subindo até o andar de cima em menos tempo do que sua amiga tivera para gritar-lhe para que se detivesse.

E, quando ela abriu a porta, deu de cara com uma cena, no mínimo, curiosa. E logo Tatsuki-chan estava ao seu lado, olhando-a com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Escute aqui, Orihime. Qual o motivo de tudo isso ? Nunca disseram a você que é falta de educação entrar no quarto de uma amiga sua sem que ela esteja lá dentro ?

Sem sombra de dúvidas, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era piscar os olhos. Olhou todo o quarto, fazendo uma rápida averiguação, e logo a seguir, viu-o mais desordenado do que de costume, mas o que chamou a sua atenção foi a presença, no chão, de numerosas revistas de decoração, todas abertas, e algumas fotos, também no chão, de um lugar que a jovem ruiva não reconhecia. Inoue não soube, em um primeiro momento, o que estava acontecendo, mas quando Tatsuki seguiu a sua linha de visão e abaixou-se para apanhar as revistas antes que ela visse mais alguma coisa, ficou claro o que estava acontecendo ali, e um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

- Tatsuki-chan, você...

- Não, não é o que parece ! Juro que eu, eu não... !

- Você está pensando em decorar o seu quarto, Tatsuki-chan ?

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes.

- O quê...?

- Ah, Tatsuki-chan ! Por que você não me disse ? Eu posso ajudar ! Poderíamos pôr dinossauros e aliens ! E fantasmas ! Você gosta de fantasmas, não é mesmo ? E os papéis de parede nunca saem de moda...

A surpresa de Tatsuki, ao ver o entusiasmo de sua amiga, foi notória, mas, entre a surpresa e um sorriso nervoso, ela deixou escapar um misterioso suspiro de alívio, que, para Inoue, não passou despercebido. Afinal, não entendia o que era tão embaraçoso... não era a primeira vez que a ajudava com assuntos de decoração, e, se pretendia fazer algo com o seu quarto, ela poderia tê-la chamado. Toda aquela tarde fora passada com risos entre as duas amigas, enquanto a ruiva tentava procurar o melhor modo de os papéis de parede combinarem com os dinossauros, e Tatsuki tratava de convencê-la de que, talvez, não fosse a melhor das idéias.

Quando Inoue finalmente percebeu, a tarde praticamente já tinha terminado, e já estava perto da hora de voltar para casa, e, aliás, ao perceber a hora, apareceu uma expressão de preocupação e certo lamento no rosto antes radiante da jovem ruiva, uma expressão que, para sua amiga, não passou despercebida.

- Orihime... está acontecendo algo ?

- Como ? Do que você está falando, Tatsuki-chan ?

- É Ichigo, não é verdade ?

A pergunta teve o efeito de um punhal cravado no seu coração. Tinha acabado de lembrar porque fora ali, em primeiro lugar, e, ao fazê-lo, também voltou à sua mente a lembrança da difícil situação que estava atravessando... como se sentisse culpada, ela deu-se conta de que havia passada uma tarde inteira, que havia decidido falar sobre Ichigo, falando sobre decoração. Sentia-se tão estúpida que quase poderia ter golpeado a si mesma... e, aliás, sua amiga sorriu-lhe tranqüilamente, quando ela assentiu.

- Estou...

- Preocupada por causa dele. Sim, eu percebi... o que esse idiota fez desta vez ?

Não sabia por onde poderia começar. Recordar era doloroso... mas, finalmente, depois de alguns momentos de meditação, a jovem acabou confessando o que havia estado preocupando sua amiga, que se limitou a escutá-la com um gesto compreensivo, sem dizer uma palavra. Quando ela terminou, a única coisa que Tatsuki fez foi esboçar o mesmo sorriso compreensivo e aproximar-se de sua melhor amiga. Manteve-se quieta por alguns instantes, diante dela, e por fim abraçou-a.

- Tatsuki-chan...

- Hime... sei que esse idiota é um cabeça-dura e que não há forma de arrancar nada dele quando ele não quer, mas me diga uma coisa... você acredita nele ?

- Tatsuki-chan ?

- E então ?

A pergunta tinha surpreendido-a. Acreditava nele, ou pelo menos queria fazê-lo... mas não podia saber o que ele estava pensando, e, se seu namorado não lhe falava a respeito, não podia fazer outra coisa a não ser ter medo. Poderia ter acontecido algo a ele, poderia acontecer qualquer coisa, e, ainda assim, ele não lhe dissesse nunca. Inclusive... era possível que ele já não a quisesse mais. Se acreditava nele ? Em outra ocasião, ela teria respondido que sim, sem dúvida alguma. Mas nessas circunstâncias...

- Não... eu não sei o que pensar, Tatsuki-chan. Tenho medo... não... não tenho como saber o que ele pensa se ele não me disser. Quero acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, mas...

- Estou vendo...

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes. Ambas não pareciam muito dispostas a rompê-lo, até que, finalmente, Tatsuki pareceu suspirar.

- Que se dane ! Sabe do que mais ? Você tem razão. Você não pode fazer nada se ele não te disser o que está se passando., e você não vai poder fazer nada se não tiver mais conserto, e por isso minha proposta é de que você espere uma semana para falar com ele. E, aliás, direi ainda mais: estou tão certa de que, até lá, tudo vai ter voltado ao normal que, se dentro de uma semana tudo não tiver se consertado, nós duas nos juntaremos e daremos a maior surra que ele já levou em sua vida, por machucar você. Mas, até o final desta semana, vamos dar-lhe tempo para que ele dê uma explicação. Temos um trato ?

A ruiva se surpreendeu, olhou para sua amiga, procurando algo que indicasse que ela estava brincando, mas não viu nenhum indício. Realmente... ?

- Hime... você confia em Ichigo, certo ?

Aquilo foi tudo o que ela precisava que se perguntasse. Levou as mãos aos olhos, e depois de enxugar duas lágrimas que tinham ameaçado escapar, ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo levemente... talvez fosse uma bobagem, ou talvez não, mas falar com sua amiga tinha lhe ajudado muito. Tatsuki conhecia bem a Ichigo... e se a amiga acreditava tanto nele, como ela podia não fazê-lo ?

As duas passaram aquela noite juntas. Falaram sobre assuntos de mulheres, discutiram sobre os velhos tempos, e, quando chegou a hora de irem para a cama, fizeram isso juntas, como outras vezes, há tanto tempo atrás. E Inoue sentiu que, de alguma forma, um pedacinho de sua antiga vida havia voltado com ela. Um pedacinho que a jovem morena esperava que ela agüentasse...

Um pedacinho que lhe deu forças para esperar.

- Esta semana tudo será decidido, Ichigo... não a incomode.

E, fechando a janela, Tatsuki voltou para junto de sua amiga.

Os dias seguintes correram como os anteriores: as aulas continuavam tediosas, e, sem que pudesse evitar, Inoue flagrou a si mesma dirigindo o olhar, vez por outra, ao seu noivo, que parecia, como de costume, estar ocupado... e, ainda que, em alguns momentos, tivesse sentido o olhar dele sobre si, bastava virar a cabeça para perceber, que novamente, provavelmente ela apenas tinha imaginado aquela situação.

Por sinal, lembrou-se do trato feito com Tatsuki, e usando-a como uma âncora, ela obrigou-se a ser forte. Quando a aula terminou, Ichigo foi um dos primeiros a ir embora, com tanta pressa como tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, e ela conseguiu reprimir a sua vontade de ir até onde ele estava para detê-lo e tentar falar com ele... ao invés disso, recolheu os seus livros em silêncio e dirigiu-se ao Clube de Costura, como fazia sempre às terças-feiras.

Em um determinado momento, as vozes de seus companheiros pareceram perguntar-lhe o que ela estafa fazendo, indo até o clube, quando o presidente havia dado um tempo nas atividades do mesmo, porém ela não prestou atenção. Fora até ali de forma quase automática, e, quando chegou, encontrou a porta aberta; então suspirou por um instante, e quando havia enchido os seus pulmões de ar, empurrou a porta, que se abriu com um guinchado.

E o que encontrou foi uma visão, sem sombra de dúvidas, bem estranha.

No Clube de Costura, quase sempre havia manequins e trabalhos de seus colegas, mas, naquela ocasião, ela surpreendeu-se ao ver um número bastante elevado do que pareciam trajes de festa. A maior parte dos trajes masculinos, dos mais variados tamanhos, eram negros, enquanto que os femininos tinham também uma similar variedade de tamanhos. E sem dúvida o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi um belo vestido longo de festa, com mangas: brilhava tanto que quae parecia que tinham-no costurado com fios de diamante, e a jovem ruiva viu-se tão atraída pelo vestido, que não resistiu a aproximar-se e observá-lo. O tecido era de seda, e o cheiro que se desprendia dele era suave, como se tivessem-no perfumado. Aquele vestido... não sabia se era uma obra dos membros do Clube de Costura, mas era encantador... e surpreendeu a si mesma tirando-o de seu manequim e pondo-o por cima de si mesma.

Surpreendeu a si mesma sorrindo como uma tonta... parecia ter o seu tamanho. E, de algum modo, ela imaginou-se vestida com ele, chegando a um baile no qual o seu príncipe a esperava, e dançando. De repente, sentiu os olhos umedecerem-se, e teve que levar uma mão até eles para conter as lágrimas... mas, antes de poder chegar a soluçar, uma voz se ouviu às suas costas.

- Inoue-san ? O que você está fazendo aqui ? E o que está... ?

Ela virou-se. Quando rapaz que ali estava percebeu o que ela tinha nas mãos, ou talvez as suas lágrimas (era difícil ter certeza), sua reação mudou, entre uma expressão a meio caminho entre a surpresa e o aborrecimento.

- O que aconteceu, Inoue-san ? Está tudo bem ?

Ela quis dizer que sim, mas as palavras não saíram. No fim das contas, tudo o que pôde fazer fori sorrir da melhor maneira que conseguiu e, desviando os olhos e olhando para os vestidos, mudar o foco da atenção.

- Ishida-kun, que lindos vestidos ! Foi você quem os fez ? Por que não me disse nada ? São muito bonitos...

Naquele momento, o olhar de Ishida passou a ser de completo terror. Durante alguns instantes, ele ficou no mais completo silêncio, mas enfim acabou por ajustar os óculos.

- S... sim... não queria que ninguém os visse até que estivessem terminados, por isso mantive o segredo. São para... o Clube de Teatro. Uma interpretação... sim, é isso mesmo...

Quando Inoue escutou essas palavras, de repente sentiu como se tivesse interrompido o trabalho de um artista, e seu olhar, que demonstrava entre vergonha e pânico, foi bastante visível. Ishida pareceu ter antecipado a sua reação, e antes que ela pudesse falar algo, ele adiantou-se.

- Não, Inoue-san ! Não quero dizer que foi ruim você ter visto. É que eu não esperava ver você por aqui, e... bem... fico um pouco envergonhado por você tê-los visto. Mas... fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

Por um instante, o local ficou em silêncio, e nenhum dos dois parecia querer quebrá-lo. Ishida dirigiu o olhar para outro lado, enquanto que, por sua vez, a jovem olhou para o vestido um pouco ruborizada. Não sabia exatamente como pedir, mas, alguns segundos depois, por fim conseguiu formular a pergunta.

- Ishida-kun... você acha que... eu poderia prová-lo ?

O jovem olhou-a durante uns instantes, com expressão de dúvida. Não sabia o que responder-lhe, mas quando observou o rosto da jovem, acabou por sorrir, admitindo que fora derrotado, e deu de ombros, apontando-lhe uma direção.

- Claro que sim. Precisaria ver como ele fica em você, de qualquer maneira... você já sabe onde fica o provador.

E, com um sorriso, a jovem retirou-se.

Alguns minutos depois, Ishida olhava-a como se estivesse vendo algo saído de outro mundo: o vestido era belíssimo, sem dúvida alguma, e confeccionado magnificamente, mas soube que o que o fazia se destacar não era, de fato, a sua habilidade como costureiro, mas sim a beleza daquela jovem que agora o vestia. Enquanto Inoue caminhava timidamente, após tê-lo posto, calçando um par de sapatos esbranquiçados, levemente rosados, o jovem de cabelos negros não podia fazer mais do que observá-la, como se tivesse visto um anjo descer do céu, o,que fez com que o vermelho tingisse a sua face. E, como se por algum reflexo, isso provocou um rubor na jovem, que parecia muito mais bela com a face levemente enrubescida... Ishida se sentia tão enfeitiçado que teve de dar alguns passos até ela, detendo-se quando apenas um metro, aproximadamente, os separava.

- Bem, como... como eu estou ?

Ele sabia que devia responder algo como "fabulosa", "fantástica", ou algo assim, mas de um jeito ou de outro, ainda pareceria insuficiente. A única coisa que pôde fazer foi estender-lhe uma mão e olhá-la, sorrindo levemente.

- ...Você se importa se dançarmos ?

Ela se surpreendeu com a oferta, mas, depois de um instante de dúvida, acabou aceitando. Tomou a mão do rapaz, sentiu o calor entre suas mãos, e, quando a mão do jovem pousou em sua cintura, ela respondeu apoiando uma de suas mãos em um dos ombros de Ishida. Deixou-se levar. Os pés moveram-se como que por vontade própria, os corpos também, e, por alguns instantes, eles se moveram por entre o pequeno espaço delimitado do clube, seus pés dançando ao ritmo de um som que apenas eles escutavam. A habilidade de Ishida com a dança era bastante notória, mas a jovem ruiva era mais do que capaz de seguir-lhe o ritmo... e, em um dado momento, os corpos se uniram e os olhares se cruzaram.

Aproximaram-se pouco a pouco... os lábios quase se roçaram... mas, naquele instante, se separaram de repente. A ruiva tomara essa iniciativa.

- Inoue-san ?

- Não... não posso fazer isso...

- Inoue-san...

- Lamento muito, Ishida-kun. Agradeço muito por você ter me deixado provar o vestido, e me senti muito bem, mas eu... Kurosaki-kun...

A única coisa que Ishida fez foi sorrir, e uma de suas mãos acariciou-lhe o rosto.

- Você não precisa falar.

- Ishida-kun ?

Inoue-san... eu sei muito bem o que vocês dois tiveram de passar para conseguirem ficar juntos, e sei que, independente do quanto eu deseje, nunca poderei ser Kurosaki. Mas ainda assim, pude desfrutar deste momento.

- Eu...

- Ei, você não tem que pedir desculpas. Quem quer ser como Kurosaki ? Ele é um estúpido, e um cabeça-dura. E ainda assim, você tem um péssimo gosto... eu nem pensaria em querer estar em seu lugar, ainda que eu saiba perfeitamente que você não poderia ser feliz com nenhum outro.

- Não sei, Ishida-kun...

- Como ?

- Você diz que Kurosaki-kun é o único que pode me fazer feliz. E, durante um ano, foi o que eu também pensei... mas já faz algum tempo que ele tem me evitado. Eu tento falar com ele, tento fazer com que estejamos juntos, mas sempre acontece algo que o impede. Quero pensar que não está acontecendo nada, mas... é muito duro. E você, Ishida-kun... sei que sempre pude contar com seu apoio, você nunca me...

- Falhou ?

A jovem assentiu. Ele ficou com uma expressão séria.

- Fico feliz que você pense assim, Inoue-san, mas... por mais que seja verdade, o mérito não é unicamente meu. Por mais que me aborreça admitir isso... não foi Kurosaki quem foi te resgatar quando os Arrancar lhe seqüestraram ? Não foi ele quem lutou contra inimigos muito mais poderosos apenas para ter certeza de que você estava bem ? Sei que eu o acompanhei, Inoue-san, mas era ele que estava disposto a enfrentar a Soul Society para lhe resgatar. Foi ele aquele que enfrentou um inimigo mais forte, mesmo sabendo que perderia. E foi ele quem voltou da morte para te proteger. Para ser sincero, ele não parecia disposto a deixar que aquelas pessoas tivessem qualquer oportunidade de machucar você, mesmo se isso significasse acabar com a sua própria existência... tentei impedir que eliminasse Ulquiorra, e ambos sabemos o que aconteceu. Se não fosse por aquele Espada, eu teria pagado muito caro... e simplesmente porque ele interpretou que eu estava me intrometendo em sua tentativa de proteger você. Diga, você acha que alguém tão determinado em evitar que você sofresse qualquer dano poderia querer te ferir ? Ambos sabemos que não. VOCÊ sabe que não.

Ela simplesmente permaneceu em silêncio.

- Inoue... eu ficaria honrado de te levar na garupa do meu corcel. Mas nós dois sabemos que essa princesa já tem um cavaleiro. E esse cavaleiro de armadura brilhante não se veste de branco... e sim de preto.

Ao escutar a resposta de Ishida, a jovem simplesmente sorriu tristemente. Aquilo doía-lhe... doía-lhe muito, mas ele tinha razão. E não podia deixar de lamentar o fato. Ishida-kun sempre estivera ali, sempre a apoiara, sempre havia cuidado dela, tanto quanto Ichigo. E que, ainda que pudesse aproveitar-se disso, continuava protegendo-a. Como um cavaleiro branco. Um cavaleiro ao qual queria bem... mas não amava.

Levantou-se sobre as pontas dos pés, e o beijou. Mas não foi um beijo nos lábios, e sim na face. Um beijo que expressava agradecimento, mais do que amor. Com arrependimento em seu coração, Inoue desejou amar a ambos, ou ao menos que em alguma vida, em outra vida, ele pudesse correspondê-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo, soube que não seria capaz disso. Se tivesse cinco vidas, nas cinco vidas amaria a mesma pessoa. Sem sombra de dúvidas. Mas seria o mesmo se fossem dez. Ou cinqüenta. Uma centena. Ou milhares. Não importava quantas vidas ela vivesse... seu coração sempre pertenceria à mesma pessoa.

E Ishida sabia disso.

- Obrigada, Ishida-kun...

- Não é incômodo nenhum. O fato de você estar apaixonada por ele não significa que eu não possa te ajudar quando você estiver com problemas. Além do mais, eu tenho meu orgulho. Ele pode ter seu coração, mas eu sempre terei a sua gratidão. E serei o responsável por fazer-lhe esse vestido.

Ela sorriu durante alguns instantes, mas ao escutar as últimas palavras do jovem, olhou-o com incredulidade. Incredulidade que pareceu encontrar eco, e à qual ele respondeu agitando uma das mãos levemente.

- Espero que você não esteja pensando em protestar, é um presente. Além do mais, não é como se qualquer pessoa pudesse ficar tão bem nesse vestido como você. E sempre tenho um de reserva, no caso de acontecer algum contratempo. A interpretação funcionará a contento, mesmo com um extra a menos.

Talvez devesse ter lutado, mas soube que seria inútil. Murmurou um leve agradecimento, e, depois de recolher todas as suas roupas, deu meia-volta, saindo do local quase no mesmo instante, enquanto Ishida permanecia estático. Apenas quando teve certeza de que a jovem tinha ido embora, sua expressão mudou, ficando bastante séria, enquanto olhava para trás, de relance... um leve sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios.

- Que pessoa mais problemática você é, Kurosaki... é melhor que tudo isto valha a pena; não a faça chorar.

E o silêncio voltou a reinar enquanto as luzes do Clube de Costura eram apagadas.

Era o sexto dia.

Faltava apenas um para terminar o prazo que havia imposto a si mesma. No dia seguinte, saberia se seu relacionamento teria um futuro... ou se tudo iria chegar ao fim.

Ela não tinha sido capaz de resistir à tentação: havia voltado a falar com ele, ou ao menos tentara. Após as aulas, havia pedido para que se encontrassem e ele, mais por obrigação do que por vontade, parecia ter aceitado; por alguns momentos, a jovem pensou que tudo tinha se resolvido, mas, quando voltou a pedir-lhe para que conversassem ou saíssem juntos a algum lugar, como já haviam feito tantas vezes antes, apenas recebeu um olhar firme e gelado, enquanto o rapaz desviava o olhar para o outro lado.

- Lamento, Inoue, hoje não vai ser possível. Tenho que ajudar meu pai na consulta. Espero que você entenda.

Não. Ela não entendia. Mas, apesar disso, e apesar do fato de que outra vez o seu coração voltara a ser machucado, ela simplesmente sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Viu-o ir embora novamente, deixando-a para trás, e seguiu-o com o olhar até que ele abandonou a sala de aula. Só depois que ele se foi, ela fechou os olhos; timidamente algumas lágrimas desceram por sua face, mas não ia permitir que ninguém as visse. Ainda em seu lugar, ela esperou que todas as lágrimas fossem derramadas, e, assim que não restara mais nenhuma lágrima para ser derramada, saiu da escola. Desta vez, ela não dirigiu-se ao lugar habitual. Não tinha comido bem durante os últimos dias, e um ronco um pouco indiscreto, procedente do estômago, indicou-lhe que ela não iria tolerar aquela situação por muito mais tempo. Também não tinha vontade de cozinhar, e por isso escolheu a opção mais lógica, e após certificar-se de que tinha dinheiro, ela dirigiu-se para o centro comercial de Karakura.

A viagem foi longa, eterna. O metrô não ficava cheio demais àquela hora do dia, mas naquele dia, por alguma razão, havia uma grande quantidade de pessoas dentro dele., tanto que ela teve de encostar-se a uma parede para respirar de forma minimamente cômoda. Pôde sentir vários olhares sobre ela, algo ao qual estava habituada. Alguns eram jovens de sua idade, que falavam às suas costas, outros eram homens mais velhos, e inclusive viu um que, de repente, aproximou-se, e ela pôde sentir um fedor horrível de álcool. Olhou para o outro lado, desejando que ele se fosse, mas à medida que as paradas sucediam-se, e o metrô se esvaziava, o homem, obviamente bêbado, tornava-se mais insistente em suas tentativas. Cada vez se aproximava mais e, em um dado momento, notou uma de suas mãos roçar-lhe a coxa, o que a alarmou... e apesar de não ter dado importância da primeira vez, já que podia ter sido acidental, a segunda foi mais atrevida e, quando a outra mão do homem foi dirigindo-se para a sua cintura, a jovem virou-se rapidamente para tentar se safar, mas a mão do homem circundou-a pelas costas, e o que ela notou a seguir foi a sua respiração próxima ao pescoço.

Empesteava. Fedia. Ela tentou livrar-se gentilmente, tentou pedir que ele se afastasse, mas quando suas tentativas foram se tornando cada vez mais desgastantes, ela dispôs-se a gritar. Mas então reparou na mão do homem, que segurava um lenço saturado de algo, e antes que pudesse ter qualquer oportunidade, ele a havia agarrado pelo braço, imobilizando-a. Tentou escapar, mas o homem era muito mais forte do que ela. O lenço aproximava-se de seu nariz, e já podia sentir um cheiro bastante forte... quando uma mão de pele escura obstruiu a do homem, e a afastou.

- O que está acontecendo ?

- Está muito próximo desta jovem, senhor. Por favor, afaste-se. Está incomodando-a.

- Eu faço o que me dá vontade, rapaz. Agora largue-me e deixe-me em paz...

Mas ele não o permitiu. Apertou-lhe o punho, e o homem se retorceu ligeiramente de dor, afrouxando um pouco o aperto sobre ela.

- Vou repetir de novo, senhor. Deixe-a em paz.

- _Bas gue diabos ? Guem é focê e o gue_...

Mas não pôde terminar a frase. Antes que tivesse percebido, estava apoiado em uma das paredes, como um peso morto, e roncava pesadamente, algo que surpreendeu bastante o rapaz alto... a jovem ruiva havia sido a responsável, previamente dando um golpe na nuca, e deixando-o inconsciente. Não havia querido chegar àquele ponto, e era óbvio que havia machucado a mão, mas uma vez que viu-se livre da tentativa de assédio, viu aquilo como a única saída possível. A surpresa do gigante moreno estava bastante evidente.

- Foi um bom golpe, Inoue.

A jovem, que estava preocupando-se em deixar o homem sentado em um dos assentos livres do melhor modo que podia, apenas assentiu.

- Obrigada, Sado-kun.

- Não há porque agradecer. Mas, ainda assim, fiquei surpreso... Tatsuki-san dizia que você era muito boa em karatê, é estranho que você não tenha conseguido se safar sem ajuda. Eu não intervim antes porque achava que você conseguiria fazê-lo.

- Entendo, Sado-kun... eu não estava muito atenta. Eu sinto muito... se você não estivesse aqui...

O gigante moreno limitou-se a suspirar.

- Você não devia enganar a si mesma. Poderia ter resolvido aquela situação você mesma,l se tivesse sido absolutamente necessário... mas você sempre foi muito amável. Se você não se livrou dele antes, é porque o teria machucado.

Ele tinha calado-a, e s limitou-se a dar um leve sorriso. Só então prestou atenção em uma enorme sacola que o gigante levava às suas costas, pendurada por uma enorme faixa que cruzava-lhe o peito. A curiosidade foi bastante grande, mas o jovem se adiantou quando notou como ela o olhava.

- Bonecos de pelúcia. Meu avô gostava deles.

Então... presentes para seu avô ? Ela sorriu tranqüilamente. Sado-kun sempre havia sido um jovem bastante amável, apesar de, inicialmente, dar-lhe um pouco de medo... e, além do mais, era o melhor amigo de Kurosaki-kun. Ainda que pensar nele a tivesse deixado um pouco triste; o jovem mexicano observou isso, e serenamente, pôs-lhe uma mão em um dos seus ombros, antes de dar um breve sorriso.

- Tenho que descer aqui, Inoue. Cuide-se. E... feliz aniversário. Creio que seja amanhã, não é mesmo ?

Era verdade. Com tudo aquilo, ela esquecera. Mas antes que pudesse responder algo, o metrô parou, e o jovem desceu do mesmo. Ela continuou por mais algumas paradas, com o restante do trajeto sendo incrivelmente tranqüilo, passando por lugares um pouco escuros, até que as luzes do centro quase deslumbraram-na, fazendo com que um sorriso brotasse em seu rosto... seu aniversário. Ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente de como havia sido a declaração de Ichigo, e dos bons momentos que tinham vivido no centro comercial.

Olhou pela janela, logo chegariam à parada... fechou os olhos. E, quando voltou a abri-los,viu algo que a surpreendeu. E notou que algo estava se rompendo.

Kurosaki-kun... Kuchiki-san... estavam saindo de uma loja. Juntos.

De repente, ela perdeu as forças. Por que Kurosaki-kun estava ali ? Ela achava que ele estava ajudando o pai nas consultas. Em qualquer outra circunstância, ver seu namorado com Rukia não a teria preocupado, afinal, eram bons amigos, era algo que também ela via assim... mas de repente tudo adquiriu um novo sentido: as vezes em que Ichigo a evitava, que havia mentido, e vê-lo com Rukia. Tudo começou a se encaixar, como uma espécie de quebra-cabeças macabro, do qual ela nunca tivesse querido ver as peças, mas que, ainda assim, mostravam-se bem à sua frente, se deleitavam bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Tinha de haver uma explicação, sabia que tinha de haver uma... ou, pelo menos, uma parte dela sabia disso. Mas aquela parte não foi capaz de vir à tona, não foi capaz de fazê-la acreditar. Ela limitou-se a encolher-se em seu assento, e o metrô passou por aquela parada, como passaria por tantas outras antes de, enfim, chegar ao fim da linha.

Naquele momento, ela não queria parar. Mesmo que quisesse, ela não saberia onde fazê-lo. Apenas queria se afastar para o mais longe possível e esperar que a dor se fosse. Não se importava que Ichigo estivesse com Rukia. Não lhe importava que ele saísse com uma de suas melhore amigas.

Mas que ele tivesse lhe mentido... isso rasgava-a. E quando finalmente chegou à mesma estação da qual havia saído, seu corpo se moveu quase que automaticamente. Havia perdido todo o apetite. Queria apenas chegar em casa, enredar-se sob as cobertas. E chorar. Apenas chorar.

Acabara. Tudo havia chegado ao fim.

Ela imaginara que o dia que amanheceu, após aquela noite cheia de lágrimas, seria o último, mas agora ela sabia que o tempo tinha se esgotado. Ichigo não voltaria. As inseguranças que acreditava ter deixado para trás, os medos... tudo havia voltado de uma só vez. Sentia-se sozinha, e, apesar de seu telefone ter tocado durante toda a semana, Inoue não tivera forças para atendê-lo. Havia tomado o café da manhã, havia estudado, assistido à TV e lido, mas havia sido tudo por inércia, como se algo ou alguém estivesse movendo os seus fios. Sentada em seu sofá, com as pernas encolhidas e o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos, olhou uma vez, e outra, e depois mais outra, para o vestido com o qual Ishida-kun a presenteara. Era lindo. Era muito lindo. Ela vestiu-o. E uma parte dela imaginou-se dançando, com Kurosaki-kun conduzindo-a.

Era como ela queria passar o seu aniversário. Os dois, juntos. Não precisaria de vestido. Não precisaria, nem mesmo, de uma festa. Não precisava de nada... apenas dele, para que aquele dia fosse especial. E era justamente isso o que ela não tinha. Ele. O único que dava sentido a tudo aquilo.

Sentiu-se angustiada, e a vontade de chorar voltou com muita força., quase impedindo-a de respirar. E provavelmente era o que teria acontecido se a campainha da porta não tivesse tocado naquele instante... ainda que sem forças, a jovem ruiva forçou-se a se levantar, e andando a passos lentos, abriu a porta, e, quando o fez, não havia ninguém ali. Olhou para os lados, com curiosidade, até que um envelope chamou a sua atenção, e a mensagem contida nele fez seus olhos ficaram bastante arregalados.

"_**Temos Ichigo Kurosaki. Se quiser voltar a vê-lo, venha na direção indicada. Faça isso sozinha, usando esse vestido... ou haverá conseqüências**_".

Não teve tempo para perguntar-se se aquilo era prudente ou não, se era verdade ou não. Suas pernas moveram-se sozinhas, e em questão de segundos ela encontrava-se percorrendo as ruas de Karakura em uma direção que não estava certa de que conhecia , seguindo as ordens de sabia-se lá quem... a experiência lhe dizia que aquilo era uma loucura, que possivelmente era uma armadilha na qual ela estava mergulhando de cabeça, e ainda assim, seus passos não se detinham. Tentou raciocinar. Tentou convencer-se de que não podiam tê-lo capturado, tentou verificar QUEM poderia tê-lo feito, e, também, o que aconteceria depois.

Mas o seu coração sabia que tudo aquilo não importava. Nada mais importava.

E chegou. Era um armazém abandonado, nos arredores de Karakura, que chamava-se "O Armazém Encantado". Ichigo e ela haviam ido algumas vezes àquele lugar, só para saber se os rumores eram verdadeiros, e, em uma ocasião, haviam falado do que gostariam de fazer quando o relacionamento deles tivesse avançado mais. Ela, meio que brincando, e meio falando a sério, tinha dito que gostaria de comemorar ali o Dia dos Namorados, talvez fazer um piquenique...

Quando lembrava de tudo o que acontecera, e mais aquilo, era quase como uma brincadeira cruel. Mas, apesar disso, entro com o vestido... e não deu mais do que um passo dentro do armazém quando ouviu a porta fechar-se atrás dela, e a escuridão rodeá-la por completo. Seus olhos tentaram adaptar-se à escuridão, mas foi impossível, e ela teve de começar a caminha às cegas. O único som que se ouvia era o de seus passos, enquanto avançava, e assim continuou até que algo chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo com que ela levantasse a vista. Uma voz.

- Não dê nenhum passo a mais, Orihime Inoue.

A voz parecia-lhe familiar, mas não conseguia adivinhar quem era o interlocutor.

- Ichigo Kurosaki está a salvo. Você veio aqui para vê-lo, cumprindo as exigências, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Orihime Inoue, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer: que dia é hoje ?

Ela estranhou. A voz lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Parecia feminina, mas abafada demais para poder afirmá-lo com total segurança... a única coisa que podia fazer era seguir adiante e responder.

- É ter...

- Não é a isso que me refiro, você sabe muito bem. E terça-feira é apenas um nome sem significado. Não é o que esse dia significa para você. Eu volto a perguntar, Orihime Inoue: que dia é hoje ?

Ela engoliu em seco. O que tinha de dizer ? Pensou por alguns instantes, até que lhe ocorreu uma possível resposta.

- Hoje... se passou um ano... desde que Kurosaki-kun...

Alguns murmúrios puderam ser ouvidos, e um breve riso que foi interrompido, logo depois. Na escuridão, Orihime, com o cenho franzido, perguntava-se o que estava acontecendo, quando escutou um golpe e um gemido... uma voz muito parecida com a que tinha lhe falado foi ouvida, mas quase ininteligível, e depois um pigarro. A voz voltou a ser ouvida, claramente.

- Correto, Orihime Inoue. Passou-se um ano desde que Ichigo Kurosaki confessou o seu amor por você. Então você passou um ano repleto de felicidade, e apesar de os últimos dias term sido muito duros, a força do amor de ambos trouxe você até aqui, mesmo quando você não sabia de mais nada ! Orihime Inoue, você provou o seu amor ! Agora, avance dez passos...

Cada vez mais intrigada, ela obedeceu. Um passo. Outro. O terceiro, o quarto, o quinto. E, por fim, o décimo.

E naquele momento o local explodiu em luzes...

À sua frente, e também atrás, e dos lados, encontravam-se todos os seus amigos: adornados com trajes de festa que ela jurava já ter visto antes, todos, do primeiro ao último, estavam espalhados por um aposento que em nada se parecia com o interior de um armazém. A decoração, ainda que modesta, era bela, e, quando pôde perceber, viu que do teto caíam o que pareciam ser pétalas de cerejeiras... se não soubesse aonde estavam, ela diria que se encontravam não dentro de um armazém, e sim na recepção de um grande castelo. A iluminação, que provinha de algumas lâmpadas, era tênue, mas suficiente nos locais corretos. E quando pôde enfim se recuperar, e olhou para cima, um grito de "Surpresa !" quase a ensurdeceu.

Em seguida, entendeu porque a voz não lhe era estranha.

- Ma... Matsumoto-san !

Se bem que ela não parecia querer terminar tão cedo com a encenação.

- Não ! A mulher que você conhece como Rangiku Matsumoto não existe ! Eu sou a Rainha das Surpresas ! Orihime Inoue, você, que superou as provas de amor, ganhou o direito a um desejo ! Peça o que quiser... e lhe será concedido !

Inoue estava surpresa demais para articular alguma palavra. Não sabia o que dizer... não sabia o que pedir... Kurosaki-kun.

- Inoue... o que há ? Você não sabe o que quer ?

Por trás, ela sentiu que uma mão apoiava-se sobre si, e a jovem, apesar de alarmada por alguns instantes, virou-se para ver a pessoa em questão. Era uma jovem baixinha, de cabelos negros e olhos roxos, que olhava-a com um sorriso tranqüilo, ornamentada com um belo vestido de festa, de cor azul, e acompanhada por um homem de cabelos avermelhados que vestia um traje de cor preta, muito similar a um smoking. Podia reconhecer a ambos, mesmo quando o jovem estando com o longo cabelo amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo, ao invés de seu clássico cabelo espetado, enquanto que a jovem tinha o cabelo penteado à moda chinesa... mas estava tão surpresa que, depois de piscar por algumas vezes, conseguiu apenas sussurrar duas palavras.

- K... Kuchiki-san !

Ela simplesmente olhou-a com seriedade.

- Inoue... você sabe o que tem de pedir. Por que não faz o pedido ? Talvez ele se realize.

Ao escutá-la, ela apenas pôde olhá-la com tristeza.

- Mas, Kuchiki-san... eu quero que você e Kurosaki-kun sejam felizes. Eu não...

A outra jovem ficou surpresa por alguns instantes.

- O que você quer dizer com eu e Ichi... ?

Inoue simplesmente baixou o olhar, mas ela suspirou. Um momento depois, respondeu-lhe com um olhar compreensivo, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto para olhá-la.

- Não se preocupe com relação a Ichigo e a mim... Estou bastante bem, como você pode ver por esse idiota ao meu lado. Esta é a sua festa. Vamos, revele o seu desejo...

Ela olhou-os. Se surpreendeu. Apesar de o olhar de Abarai-kun, quando sua amiga referiu-se a ele como "idiota" evidentemente usara de sarcasmo, e em seguida foi apaziguado quando a sua mão foi entrelaçada com a da jovem mais baixa, que olhava para a ruiva fazendo um gesto, aguardando que ela fizesse o que tinha de fazer. Vários outros olhares ficaram fixos nela, e apesar de estar em dúvida, acabou olhando para a frente, engolindo em seco.

- Eu... meu desejo é...

Inoue simplesmente baixou o olhar, e suspirou.

Fez-se silêncio. Passaram-se alguns segundos, talvez minutos.

- Meu desejo é que Kurosaki-kun seja feliz. Todo este ano em que estivemos juntos foi um sonho do qual eu nunca quis despertar... se ele não sente o mesmo que eu , compreendo-o. Não posso prendê-lo àquilo que eu quero. A única coisa que desejo é que Kurosaki-kun seja feliz com a pessoa que ele ame. Quero que possa sorrir sem ter motivos para se preocupar. Quero que seja livre para fazer aquilo que mais goste, que esteja bem, aconteça o que acontecer... quero que Kurosaki-kun faça o que lhe fizer feliz. E se, para que ele seja feliz, tenhamos de estar separados... eu o aceitarei. Eu... eu o amo.

À medida em que ela ia falando, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face. Ela soluçou, e os soluços encheram o local que, logo, havia ficado em silêncio.

O silêncio foi rompido pelo som de alguns passos.

Mais próximos. E aproximavam-se ainda mais.

E, finalmente, uma mão apoiou-se em seu quadril, e outra em seu queixo. O rosto, que estava abaixado, foi forçado a levantar-se, e os olhos cinzentos, umedecidos, foram forçados a olhar para um par de olhos castanhos. Os cabelos ruivos foram depois acariciados por uma mão forte, mas também suave, e ela fechou os olhos para senti-la, mesmo que fosse apenas uma ilusão, mesmo que tudo acabasse assim que ela abrisse os olhos. Sentiu a respiração próxima, uma similar, e um aroma de morangos que ela conhecia... primeiro em seu pescoço, e, depois, perto de sua orelha direita.

E, enfim, o clímax.

- Desejo concedido.

Sentiu os lábios cobrirem os seus, e os seus olhos abriram-se mais do que nunca. Ficaram abertos por um instante até que fecharam-se, e seu corpo apoiou-se sobre o do outro jovem, entregando-se àquele beijo. O local, que tinha estado em absoluto silêncio, explodiu em ovações e a escuridão que estava ao redor do ponto em que se encontrava viu-se dissipada, quando um foco de luz iluminou a ambos. Ele, vestindo um traje de festa branco, um traje que havia visto anteriormente, apesar de ter sido apenas um rascunho; ela, usando o vestido com o qual Ishida-kun tinha lhe dado de presente.

Pétalas caíram sobre eles, em uma cascata suave e tranqüila, vindas de algum lugar do teto, e decorações que antes tinha visto em uma revista apareceram penduradas no teto, assim como bonecos de pelúcia, representando a ela e seu amado, unidos em um beijo. E, quando se separaram, apenas pôde mostrar incredulidade. Os olhos castanhos olharam no fundo dos olhos dela, e um doce sorriso foi mostrado.

- Eu lamento, Inoue... queria que fosse uma surpresa. Em nenhum momento eu quis machucar você.

Mas ela estava aborrecida. Tinha ficado assustada. Havia temido. Havia chorado... e agora, o que ia fazer ? Todo o medo. Toda a dúvida... começou a golpeá-lo no peito.

- Por quê ? Por que você fez isso comigo ? Eu achava que estava acontecendo algo com você. Estava preocupada... Não sabia o que você tinha na cabeça... não sabia porque estava me evitando. Não... não sabia...

- Se eu ainda te amava...

Ela ficou em silêncio.

- Eu sinto muito. Sei que não foi justo, Inoue... eu não... não sabia como fazer, como lhe dizer. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, mas sabia que, se estivéssemos juntos, você teria percebido, ou que não conseguiria esperar... eu queria que tudo fosse perfeito. Não sabia que tudo isso ia lhe fazer tão mal. E sei que provavelmente nada do que eu faça vai compensar você. Eu sei... mas, ainda assim, deixe-me tentar...

Ele não esperou uma resposta. O jovem caiu de joelhos e ela o olhou.

- Orihime Inoue... eu pensei por muito tempo no que ia te dizer, e em como ia fazer isso. Cheguei a extremos que não pensei que poderia para me certificar de que tudo saísse perfeitamente, e ao tentá-lo, acabei machucando-a. Sei que não posso te pedir perdão e que, mesmo se pudesse, você não teria porque me perdoar. Mas também sei que não importa quanto tempo passe, quantos anos eu viva ou quantos dias eu passe ao seu lado. Pode ser que chegue o dia em que os meus olhos já não enxerguem, ou que meus ossos não possam sustentar-me. Mas nunca, de modo algum, chegará o dia em que meu coração deixará de bater por você. Cada dia ao seu lado será uma memória, e cada memória, um tesouro que eu guardarei com zelo. E sei que por mais que eu fale, e que palavras bonitas eu use... sei que, no fundo, eu sou apenas um cabeça-dura que sabe apenas lutar. E sei que alguém como você teria de estar muito louca para aceitar alguém como eu. Mas ainda assim, sei que tenho de pedir isso agora, ou jamais conseguirei fazê-lo... Orihime Inoue... o que estou tentando dizer é...

Fez-se silêncio. Apenas o rebuscar em um dos bolsos foi escutado.

- Você quer se casar comigo ?

E algo explodiu.

Em seu interior, os sentimentos que lutavam para sair agitaram-se, aglomeraram-se e encontraram uma única forma de escapar: as lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto, os soluços que precederam, incrédulos, a visão daquele anel, e o significado que implicava. E as mãos se moveram. Os rostos se aproximaram. E os lábios se juntaram. E várias vozes ovacionaram em uníssono, pois aquele corações que batiam em corpos separados voltaram a ser, novamente, um. Diante dos olhares de todos aqueles que os queriam bem, as duas metades de um ser há bastante tempo separadas voltaram a se juntar, e tudo foi contentamento.

E dançaram. E seus pés se moveram harmoniosamente. E a música os rodeou, uma música composta tanto pelos instrumentos quanto pela harmonia da felicidade. Como em um conto de fadas, a princesa e o seu cavaleiro negro, e o faziam diante de todos, dos sorrisos, das lágrimas, de todos os que os amavam, seus corações se sincronizavam, seus corpos se misturavam, suas respirações se combinavam. Seus lábios voltaram a se unir e tudo foi felicidade, porque aquele não era um final, mas sim um começo.

Quinze ou vinte vidas, era irrelevante. Não importava quantas vidas tivessem, aquilo estava destinado a se repetir uma, cem, mil vezes. Pois, em todas elas, vibrava um mesmo destino, e lhes movia uma mesma razão. Eram e sempre foram...

- "Aceito".

Um mesmo coração.

* * *

**N/T 3: **Não deixei de postar, não estou inativo, mas é que tive, além de falta de inspiração, também alguns problemas mais sérios entre julho e novembro. Espero não ficar novamente tanto tempo sem postar algo.

**N/T 4: **Eu achei que, pelo menos até agora, essa foi a fic mais dramática que já postei no Fanfiction, mas tudo bem, valeu a pena tê-la traduzido.

Merece alguma review ?


End file.
